Consejo estudiantil, chocolates y deseos
by kaocchi12luna-chan
Summary: Nozomi y Eli deben terminar sus obligaciones como representantes del consejo estudiantil antes del festival cultural. Para ello, deciden pasar una noche en el salón del consejo y terminar el trabajo rápidamente. La lluvia les hace una mala jugada, un apagón hace que la rubia pierda el control. ¿Qué hará la joven sacerdotisa para calmar su angustia? LEMON. One-Shot.


Holo~! :B

Muy buenas, aquí kaocchi12luna-chan se hace presente de nuevo. He venido con mi primer one-shot NozoEli recargado de lemon (para variar). Espero que sea de su agrado y que disfruten de la lectura.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solamente los he tomado prestado para crear una historia sin fines de lucro (?).

* * *

Eran aproximadamente las diez de la noche, el frío se colaba en cada rincón de la preparatoria Otonokizaka, la lluvia resonaba con poder en todo el lugar, todos los salones estaban oscuros, siendo iluminados por uno que otro relámpago de vez en cuando, exceptuando el salón del consejo estudiantil. Pues tanto la presidenta como la vicepresidenta estaban cargadas con torres de solicitudes de presupuesto para los clubes, ya que el festival cultural estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y ambas jóvenes de tercero necesitaban terminar su trabajo antes del amanecer, así que prácticamente se quedarán a dormir ahí.

Llevaban desde las cinco llenando el papeleo. Apenas lograron comer un par de bocadillos que sacaron de una máquina de comida empacada que había en uno de los pasillos. Estaban exhaustas, estresadas y con ganas de aventar cada papel al basurero.

─ Arg. Esto es horrible.

─ Elicchi, tranquila. Ya casi terminamos, dentro de un par de horas te aseguro que podremos descansar.

─ Estoy cansada. Tener nuestras prácticas de coreografía por las tardes y luego esto… No sé si vamos a terminar con todo lo que nos falta.

─ Relájate. Lo lograremos en poco tiempo, no te preocupes.

Y siguieron con sus respectivas labores por un rato más. Solamente se escuchaba el sonido emitido por el cambio de papeles, los movimientos de los bolígrafos, e incluso el arrastrar de los asientos cuando se aburrían de estar sentadas en la misma posición. Hasta que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se hizo presente un apagón.

─ NOZOMI! ─ Ya que una se encontraba cerca de la otra, la rusa y su pavor a la oscuridad la obligaron a lanzarse sobre la joven sacerdotisa abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas, como un gatito asustadizo.

─ Calma, calma. Elicchi, aquí estoy. T-Todo va a e-estar bi-bien. ─ La pobre chica de ojos esmeraldas a duras penas logró articular esas palabras. El abrazo era tan fuerte que el aire que conservaban sus pulmones la abandonó casi por completo. Pero aun así pudo corresponder cálida y suavemente el abrazo, acariciando con una mano la rubia cabellera de su mejor amiga y dando pequeñas palmaditas en su espalda con la otra. Pasaron un par de minutos así, abrazadas, como si no hubiese mañana. ─ Elicchi, n-necesito a-aire.

─ L-Lo siento, Nozomi. N-No era m-mi intención… Tú sabes… ─ Separándose de ella lentamente. Pero en eso, un rayo estremece por todas partes, la temerosa joven se abrazó a sí misma y se acurrucó al lado de la de cabellos violeta azabache, ésta última, escuchó los sollozos apenas audibles de parte de su acompañante, por lo que optó por ir hacia su maleta, y sacar unas cuantas cosas de ahí. ─ N-N-Nozomiii~…─ Eli susurró casi suplicando. La mencionada se colocó al lado de ella y la rodeó con sus brazos desde atrás.

─ Tranquila, Elicchi. Debes relajarte, estás muy tensa. ─ Susurraba haciendo que su cálido aliento chocara con la oreja de la ojiazul. Siempre lograba calmarla cuando estaban en ese tipo de situaciones, aunque luchaba contra sí misma para no aprovecharse demasiado de ello, ya que desde hace más de un año, la joven diosa de las cartas se dio cuenta de que no sentía algo como una simple amistad hacia Eli, pues en varias ocasiones ha sentido inmensos deseos por ella, por poseerla, por hacerla suya, tanto física como sentimentalmente, aunque estos últimos deseos, despertaron hace unos cuantos meses. Claro, la oscuridad y el entorno de esa noche no ayudaban para nada a pensar en otra cosa más que en eso, pero sabía que su amante de chocolates se lograría mantener en calma si le daban lo que más le encanta comer. Así que dirigió su mano derecha hacia los labios de la rubia. ─ Toma, es chocolate. ─ La otra solo se dedicó a asentir y con ambas manos capturó la de su mejor amiga. Olió el pequeño trozo de materia dulce para luego brindarle un pequeño mordisco.

─ ¿Sabe bien?

─ Está delicioso. ─ La rubia dejó de concentrarse en su miedo, sus párpados se cerraron, comenzó a centrarse en ese pequeño aperitivo nocturno. Otro mordisco añadió. ─ Está rico~ ─ Su personalidad cambió a la de una niña pequeña como si hubiese dejado de comer en años. Hasta que se acabó el pequeño trozo. Eli notó que los dedos de Nozomi habían quedado con residuos de chocolate derretidos a causa de su calor corporal. Decidió introducir uno por uno en su boca, saboreándolos con la mayor lentitud que podía. Nozomi se sobresaltó al sentir el contacto húmedo ellos.

─ ¡E-E-Elicchi! ─ La menor simplemente gruñó un poco, sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. ─ E-Eli… cchi… D-Detente, por… favor…

Por cada movimiento que la lengua de la joven bailarina ejercía, miles de sensores eran activados en cada centímetro de piel de la ojiesmeralda. Si esto seguía así, iba a perder el control. Un interruptor se encendió en la parte baja de su vientre. Se estaba volviendo peligroso el asunto.

─ Elicchi… E-Espera… ─ A todo esto, ninguna se había cambiado de posición, Eli seguía adelante, Nozomi seguía abrazándola por detrás. Cuando la primera acabó de degustar hasta la última pizca de chocolate de su mano derecha, buscó, teniendo un buen presentimiento de encontrar más, su otra mano. Y era cierto. Había más de esa deliciosa golosina esperando a ser devorada por ella. Con ambas manos, hizo lo mismo que había hecho con su mano derecha, y le dio muerte segura y digna al otro trozo. Nozomi reaccionó, y trató de separarse del agarre para que no lamiese sus dedos de nuevo, pero la rusa tenía más fuerza que ella, por lo que no funcionó, y cayó bajo el mismo efecto.

─ No sé de dónde sacaste este chocolate, pero definitivamente está más exquisito que los parfait. ¿Sabes? ─ Rozó con los labios su dedo índice, la joven sacerdotisa ya estaba perdiendo la cordura. Un suspiro fue lo que escapó. La rubia prosiguió. Lo introdujo lentamente a su boca, su lengua comenzó a recorrer cada poro cubierto por ese dichoso dulce. ─ Hmmm… Nozomi, tus dedos son tan deliciosos… ─Dijo en un susurro apenas audible. El corazón de la mencionada daba vuelcos a cada segundo que avanzaba. Su respiración se volvió pesada y entrecortada.

─ E-E-Eli-Elicchi… ¡P-Para ya! ─ Nozomi estaba al borde de la tentación. Juntó fuerzas y se separó de inmediato del abrazo en el que se habían quedado por varios minutos poniéndose de pie.

─ … ─ La lluvia seguía siendo un tanto estruendosa, pero Eli ya no parecía prestarle atención a ello. Sus pensamientos estaban en otro sitio.

La pelipúrpura retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Necesitaba enfriar la cabeza.

─ V-Voy al baño. Espérame aquí y no te muevas. V-Volveré en seg-… ─ Su cintura fue invadida por unas tibias manos que vinieron desde atrás.

─ No me dejes… ─ Su oreja derecha fue víctima del chocar de un cálido y dulce aliento. ─ No te vayas, Nozomi… ─ Su cara se resguardó en el cuello de la mencionada. ─ No me dejes sola…

─ Elicchi… ─ Nozomi estaba muy débil. Cualquier cosa más y…

─ Nozomi… ─ Se quedaron así por un rato. Bajo lo que se había convertido en una melodía emitida por una tormenta apaciguada. Los estruendos estaban menguando, pero la energía eléctrica aún no volvía a la escuela. Ambas estaban un poco heladas debido a lo frío que se había vuelto el salón, pues la calefacción ya no estaba disponible. ─ Nozomi… ─

─ … ¿Qué sucede, Elicchi? ─ Se limitó a decir. No movió ningún otro músculo de su cuerpo. No quería moverse, quería seguir así. Sentirse abrazada, sentirse querida, importante, _amada…_

─ … ─ Sintió como el abrazo en el que estaban se volvía más acogedor. Eli se había aferrado más a ella. Nozomi se preocupó.

─ Elicchi, ¿Aún sientes miedo? ─ Sus manos cubrieron las de ella, las cuales aún seguían en su cintura.

─ … Sí. ─

─ Estamos juntas en esto, no tienes de qué preocu-…─

─ No quiero que te vayas de mí, nunca. ─ Su quijada se apoyó en el hombro de la chica de las cartas. ─ Nozomi. Yo… No sé qué haría si te fueras… ─ La otra sólo sintió como la ropa que cubría su hombro comenzaba a humedecerse. Eli estaba llorando silenciosamente. Su corazón se derritió por completo. Y con esto decidió tomar el mayor de los riesgos, ya había aguantado mucho tiempo.

─ Elicchi. ─ Deshizo el abrazo, se volvió frente a ella. Mirándola fijamente a esos azulados y llorosos ojos. La poca luz que los débiles relámpagos emitían era suficiente para mirarse entre sí.

─ ¿Nozomi? ─ La miró sorprendida. La chica que estaba frente a ella tenía una expresión extraña, dolida, con sufrimiento, desesperación. Frunció un poco el ceño. Ese gesto era nuevo. "Casi tres años conociéndola y descubro algo nuevo", pensó para sí. Aunque era preocupante.

Eli siempre había pensado que Nozomi era una cajita llena de sorpresas. Alguien impredecible, independiente, liberal, reservado y con ese toque de madurez al que no muchas personas pueden tener la dicha de conservar. Era difícil determinar lo que pasaba por la mente de aquella chica, era algo misterioso, algo que la intrigaba, que le despertaba su curiosidad. Definitivamente le gustaba. Y no, no sólo le gustaba esa personalidad tan característica de la joven de coletas bajas. Le encantaba su cabello, su piel, sus ojos, _su cuerpo._

Hace unos meses, cuando se unieron a Muse, se dio cuenta de que, cuando estaban en los vestidores, no podía dejar de contemplar la hermosa figura que poseía su mejor amiga. En esos momentos, se percató que no era normal ese tipo de pensamientos, ese tipo de ambiciones, _la deseaba._ Más que a cualquier cosa, más que a cualquier chocolate, Eli llevaba mucho tiempo esperando probar el sabor de la blanca piel de su joven doncella, se preguntaba a qué sabría bajo una fina capa de sudor, cómo sería el sabor de sus labios, de su boca, de su centro más íntimo… Todo. Lo quería todo de ella, la quería tener para sí misma y nadie más. Es más, hace algunas semanas, comenzó a tener cierto tipo de sueños _raros_ en las que las protagonistas eran ellas. Últimamente se le aceleraban los latidos cuando establecían un pequeño contacto físico, el calor siempre se manifestaba en todo su ser con sólo verla. Ese sentimiento la estaba ahogando cada vez más. Quería actuar bajo sus propias emociones, sabía que estaba enamorada de la joven vicepresidenta. Sabía que la amaba. Pero tenía miedo al rechazo, miedo a que se fuera y la abandonara. Pero no lo soportó más cuando veía que se alejaba y acabó suplicándole que no la dejara en soledad.

Todos esos pensamientos pasaban por la mente de la bailarina mientras miraba cada expresión en Nozomi. Esta última, trataba de decirle algo, pero un nudo que se estancó en su garganta no la dejaba articular ni siquiera una sola palabra. Quería decir lo que sentía, quería liberarse de ese peso enorme que la había estado agobiando por todo un año. Debía decírselo ahora, antes de que el arrepentimiento se apoderara de ella.

─ Elicchi… ─ Su cabeza se iba inclinando hacia abajo mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, sus mejillas comenzaron a cobrar un color carmesí intenso. ─ Te amo, Elicchi. ─ Sus manos formaron puños. ─ He estado enamorada de Elicchi desde hace mucho tiempo… Amo todo de ti. Todas tus facetas, tu lado infantil, tu lado tierno, el estricto, el amable, el de orgullo… Todo… Así que… ─ Lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos a medida que iba hablando. ─ Perdóname por pensar de esa manera pero… ¡Hmmmp! ─ En ese preciso instante, fue interrumpida por unos labios que habían capturado los suyos, Nozomi abrió sus ojos para volver a cerrarlos con más fuerza aún. Estaba siendo besada por la persona que amaba, el sentimiento gigantesco de felicidad que tenía era indescriptible, un sabor dulce y salado es lo que descubrió, debido al chocolate y las lágrimas de ambas, pero fue placentero.

Con sus manos temblorosas, tomó el rostro de la rubia y profundizó el beso, sus respiraciones se mezclaron. La otra joven tomó posesión de sus caderas y se apegó a ella, poniéndola en contra de la puerta. Siguieron sumidas en el mágico beso, el cual había empezado con ternura, y al transcurrir de los segundos se convirtió en algo pasional, pues Eli humedeció con su lengua el labio inferior de la amante del yakiniku, pidiendo permiso para entrar a aquella cavidad que tanto había deseado probar desde hace mucho. Nozomi dio un leve suspiro, dejando que su acompañante la invadiera. Inició una danza dentro de sus bocas. El sabor de aquello era lo más delicioso que hubieran podido probar. Ambas batallaban para ver quién dominaba a quien. Ninguna cedía. Pero a falta de aire tuvieron que separarse. Eli pegó su frente a la de la mayor, abrió sus ojos y miró con determinación a los suyos.

─ Nozomi, estoy enamorada de ti. ─ Se sonrojaba a la vez que seguía hablando. ─ Te amo. Te amo con todo mi corazón. No quiero separarme de ti jamás… Quiero que seas mía. No quiero tener que compartirte con nadie. Quiero que Nozomi sea mi acompañante de por vida… Quiero que seas mi novia… ─ Abraza a la susodicha como si alguien se la pudiera robar y le sonríe. ─ ¿Se puede? ─

La joven de cabellos oscuros se queda atónita, si esto era un sueño, no quería despertar nunca. Su corazón latía a mil, podía asegurar que su cara seguía ardiendo por la vergüenza, pero ya no le importaba. Todo lo que había querido que pasara, estaba sucediendo. Esto era muy bueno para ser verdad.

─ Elicchi… ─ Deja su rostro escondido en el cuello de la muchacha. ─ ¿Esto no es un sueño verdad? ─ Los sollozos empezaban a manifestarse en ella. Eli besa cuidadosamente la púrpura cabellera de la chica.

─ No, es la verdad. ─ Levanta el rostro de su diosa con su dedo índice para establecer contacto visual. ─ Nozomi, te amo. Te amo tanto que no dejo de pensar en ti. ─ Besa su frente delicadamente. ─ Tanto, que no puedo hacer nada sin ti. ─ Un beso en la punta de la nariz. ─ Tanto, que no seré feliz si no te quedas conmigo. ─ Un suave roce de labios. ─ ¿Aceptas mi propuesta… Non-chan? ─ Le sonríe ampliamente. La mayor le correspondía su gesto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Con ojos al borde de lágrimas y con el corazón en mano, pudo finalmente hablar.

─ Sí, quiero ser de Elicchi, desde ahora y para siempre. Acepto. ─ Y con esto, ambas acercan peligrosamente sus rostros. Jugueteando con pequeños roces con nariz, con mejías, y finalmente con labios. Se sumergieron en un nuevo beso, uno más profundo, uno más cargado de amor, de cariño y deseo. Eli decidió morder suavemente el labio inferior de su recién nombrada pareja. La otra se sorprendió ante tal acto, pero respondió con un suave lamido en el labio superior de la bailarina. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda por completo, algo en lo muy profundo de su ser comenzaba a despertar. Algo que ha estado reprimiendo por un tiempo.

─ Nozomi… Me estás provocando… ─ Dijo en un suspiro entre besos.

─ ¿Provocando a qué, Eli-chan? ─ Dijo de la misma manera, con un tono… ¿Seductor?

─ ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? ─ La miró desafiante, a lo que la otra simplemente la miraba expectante. ─ Bien. No aceptaré que te arrepientas a medio camino. ─ Interrumpió la sesión de besos intensos para bajar a su mentón y dirigiéndose lenta y gentilmente a su cuello, depositando besos en cada centímetro de piel al que podía acceder, dejando pequeños rastros de saliva a su paso. La joven víctima de caricias ya estaba reaccionando impulsivamente ante tremendos estímulos.

─ Eli… cchi… ─ Se arqueó, apoyándose en la puerta, sintiendo que sus piernas le fallarían en cualquier momento. Sus manos se aferraban cada vez más a la espalda de su amante a medida que sus besos la inundaban con más frecuencia. Su respiración nuevamente se volvió pesada. ─ D-Detente, Elicchi… ─ Obviamente no quería parar, pero necesitaba un respiro. Estaba a punto de caerse cuando unos brazos la sujetaron firmemente.

─ Ya te dije que no voy a permitir que te arrepientas, Non-chan. ─ Oh Dios, su voz sonaba tan profunda que Nozomi se sentía como una marioneta ante tal melodía. ─ Déjame probarte un poco. ─ Comentó en un susurro cerca de su clavícula izquierda. Contraminó a la sacerdotisa entre su propio cuerpo y la puerta de nuevo, pero esta vez colocó una de sus piernas en medio de las de la otra.

─ Elicchi… Ngh… ─ Sentía perfectamente cómo las manos ajenas comenzaban a desbloquear cada botón de la blanca blusa de su uniforme. Su listón verde que adornaba el cuello de ésta ya había sido removido con agilidad. ─ ¡E-E-Espera, Elicchi! ─ No recibió ninguna respuesta, y nadie se detuvo. ─ Oh Dios, eres imposible. ─ Dejó de resistirse cuando su blusa había sido lanzada al suelo y recibía una mirada muy intensa por parte de su _depredadora._

La rubia miraba fijamente el negro sostén de la joven. Podía ver su blanca piel mostrarse ante ella con ayuda de los relámpagos que aún se daban. Quería descubrir nuevos territorios, se moría por eso. Así que sin más tiempo que perder, volvió a besar esos labios tan deliciosos que sólo su diosa poseía, mientras sus manos se dedicaban a desprender esa barrera que impedía contemplar la hermosura de sus pechos. No tardó más de unos cuantos segundos en lograr su cometido. La pelipúrpura se abrazó a sí misma de golpe. Estaba demasiado avergonzada.

─ Elicchi, esto es muy vergonzoso… ─ Trataba de cubrirse lo más que podía. Su cara estaba tan caliente, lo podía sentir fácilmente. Su mirada estaba centrada en el suelo. No podía verle a los ojos a la joven rusa, comenzó a sollozar.

─ Nozomi… ─ La rodeó con sus brazos, la atrajo nuevamente para sí. Juntó sus labios con los de ella. Secó sus lágrimas con besos, en las mejías, en su quijada, en su cuello, poco a poco iba descendiendo.

La vicepresidenta estaba cediendo ante el mar de sensaciones que estaba experimentando. Los besos de la menor eran increíblemente provocadores. Su mente su nubló a causa del éxtasis que comenzaba a gobernar en su cuerpo. Sin darse cuenta, sus manos estaban sujetadas a las mangas de la blusa de Eli.

La más alta observaba detenidamente cada reacción de la chica. Lo único que estaba logrando era encenderse más de lo que ya estaba. Sonrió con satisfacción al momento en que dejó de cubrirse esa parte debido al placer que le estaba otorgando. Con tal oscuridad que había, no lograba contemplar la vista que tenía a la perfección, pero decidió crear su propia imagen con sus manos, guiándolas hacia ese lugar tan sensible.

─ ¡Agh! ─ Un sonoro gemido escapó de los labios de Nozomi. Se tapó de inmediato la boca cuando se dio cuenta de ello. Eli la miraba a los ojos, sus dedos se encargaban de explorar aquella zona, llegaron a un botón rígido, donde los nervios reaccionaban ante el más mínimo contacto. La rubia acarició ambos pezones. ─ ¡Nnngh! ─ La blusa de la dominante actual se arrugó gracias al agarre de su víctima. ─ E-Elicchi… Si sigues así, yo… ¡Ah! ─ Entre respiraciones agitadas y las caricias de Eli, Nozomi sintió que en _ese_ lugar ya había algo cálido y húmedo saliendo de su interior.

─ Nozomi, eres hermosa. ─ Decidió que era momento de probar esos apetitosos botones rosas, así que su boca fue directo a su seno derecho, introduciéndolo con la mayor delicadeza posible, como si de la piel de un bebé se tratase.

─ ¡HMMPF! ─ Nozomi tragó grueso. Definitivamente esa chica estaba volviéndola loca. Sentía como ese punto era acariciado por la lengua de la joven. Recibía pequeñas succiones que enviaban miles de impulsos eléctricos en todo su ser. Su parte baja estaba respondiendo impulsivamente a esos estímulos, estaba completamente mojada.

Asimismo hizo con su otro seno, saboreando cada poro de su piel, la cual ya estaba cubierta bajo esa fina capa de sudor que tanto se había imaginado. No tenía idea de que la realidad superara su imaginación, Nozomi era más sabrosa de lo que imaginaba en sus sueños _raros_. ─ Nozomi, estás deliciosa. ─ Decía entre cada succión que ejercía. A lo que se le ocurrió una idea más tentadora. ─ Y creo que sé cómo volverte más deliciosa aún. ─ Se separó de ella por un instante. El sonido de la lluvia inundó los oídos de la mayor. ─ ¿Elicchi? ─ Su seno fue abandonado de repente, al igual que el abrazo en el que se había quedado envuelta. ─ ¿A dónde vas? ─

─ … ─ Hizo caso omiso a la pregunta de la joven. Se encaminó al bolso de la mayor, sabía que siempre cargaba chocolates para momentos de necesidad. "Esta Nozomi realmente me conoce bien." Pensó.

─ ¿Elicchi~ qué tramas? ─ Todavía estaba apoyada en la puerta del salón, apenas podía ver la silueta de la susodicha quien estaba haciendo quién sabe qué cosas. Al paso de unos segundos, ésta regresó y la abrazó nuevamente. ─ ¿Elicchi? ─ Aún sin recibir respuesta alguna, sus labios fueron capturados por los ajenos otra vez, pero éste fue el más dulce, sabía a chocolate puro. Esta vez el trozo estaba derritiéndose en sus bocas, junto al danzar de sus lenguas, las dos intentaban devorarse desesperadamente. Nozomi no suele comer cosas dulces, pero cuando se trataba de su amante del chocolate, las cosas cambiaban.

Eli comenzó a recorrer de nueva cuenta el desnudo torso de su amante con sus manos, sutilmente profundiza el beso, haciendo que la sacerdotisa apoyara su cabeza contra la puerta, quería comérsela por completo. Leves gemidos escapaban de ambas, estaban sumergidas en el deseo y la lujuria.

La mayor pudo sentir que su torso estaba siendo cubierto por algo _cremoso,_ en seguida dedujo lo que estaba pasando. Eli había derretido el chocolate en sus manos y ahora lo estaba esparciendo en ella. Estaba decidido que esa noche iba a ser el plato principal (y no el postre) de la rusa.

─ Nozomi, necesito comerte. ─ Dicho esto, condujo sus caricias hacia su vientre, y buscó su falda, para hacerla caer en un santiamén. Al momento, unas bragas del mismo color que el sostén se lucieron ante los azulados ojos hambrientos. Al segundo siguiente, la última prenda se encontraba en el piso. La rubia se había encargado de bajarla de inmediato, y ahí apareció, el más grande de los tesoros que su pura y delicada muñeca de porcelana podía conservar, _su intimidad._

─ ¡D-Detente! ─ Esta vez, la joven de dialecto kansai huyó de la situación y corrió hacia los asientos donde habían trabajado anteriormente. La vergüenza que sentía era incomparable. En eso, el salón fue iluminado repentinamente. La energía había vuelto, y el lugar cobró calidez gracias al calefactor. ─ Genial, justo en el momento preciso. ─ Se quejó. Ese rato es uno de los pocos en los que sus cartas y predicciones le hacían una mala jugada.

Eli, quien había observado divertida la situación. Se acercó lentamente a ella, recorriendo enteramente su cuerpo con su mirada, de pies a cabeza. La chica pensó que si con las miradas se pudiera comer, la de cabellos dorados no hubiera dejado ni rastro. Sus ojos estaban fijos, y ahora que la luz ayudaba a una mejor visualización del panorama, sabía que las ganas de devorarla habían crecido a gran escala.

Nozomi trató de escapar, pero no lo logró debido a que su cintura fue presa fácil de unas manos traviesas que la dominaron en cuestión de milisegundos. La joven presidenta sintió la necesidad de deshacerse de su vestimenta superior, lo hizo casi instintivamente, dejando su torso blanco y desnudo como el de su compañera, y así, la abrazó desde atrás, rozando sus pezones a la espalda de la sacerdotisa. Ambas se estremecieron al contacto. Luego, unas peligrosas manos cubrieron los ojos esmeraldas.

─ Elicchi, eres una pervertida. ─

─ No tienes idea de cuánto. ─ Okay. Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba. Pero no tuvo ni tiempo para procesar el mensaje cuando un beso se posó en su hombro derecho, seguido de una caricia húmeda con su lengua. ─ Es hora de cenar. ─ Y sin más, se aventuró a saborear el achocolatado cuerpo de su doncella.

─ ¡E-Elicchi! ¡Ngah! ─ Su piel se erizó de principio a fin cuando los dedos de su _caballera_ tocaron un punto prohibido, el más secreto de todos. Eli estaba desesperada por poseerla, pero quería hacerla disfrutar, por lo tanto, acarició con gentileza ese centro tan preciado. ─ Eli… Ahí no… Ah… ─

─ Estás tan mojada ahí abajo, Non-chan… ─ A medida que sus dedos acariciaban su intimidad, se llenaban de ese líquido cristalino que demostraba el goce, el placer que le hacía sentir. Se notaba que desde el principio había reaccionado de esa manera ante cada contacto que le había proporcionado. ─ Yumm… ─ Saboreaba el lóbulo de la oreja derecha de la pelipúrpura. ─ No-zo-mi… ─ Decía calmadamente, nombrando a su víctima una y otra vez, al tiempo que succionaba pequeñas porciones de piel cubiertas con chocolate. Se volvió frente a ella, y tomó posesión sobre uno de sus senos, los cuales también estaban cubiertos de la deliciosa golosina.

─ ¡MMNNGH! ─ Cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, el calor en su interior iba en aumento. Sus brazos rodearon la cálida cintura de su compañera. Volvió a sentir cómo sus dedos pedían permiso para introducirse en ella, Eli terminó de degustar cada pizca de chocolate restante. Ambas se miraron a los ojos. Nozomi asintió, su parte baja le gritaba con ansias que ya estaba preparada para darle la bienvenida a la ojiazul.

─ ¿Segura?

─ Segura.

─ Si sientes mucho dolor, avísame y me detendré. ─ Apoya su frente a la de la mayor.

─ Elicchi, hazlo ya. ─ Esta vez, la impaciente era Nozomi.

─ Como ordene, mi princesa. ─ Sonriendo, hizo que la chica se recostara sobre el escritorio donde estuvieron llenando el papeleo mientras tomaba posesión de sus labios ferozmente, se colocó encima de ella, acomodó la posición de ambas sin separar sus bocas, y finalmente, una de sus manos buscó con desesperación el ansiado lugar, dos de sus dedos se abrieron paso en la delicada hendidura de la domadora de cartas, juguetearon con ese pequeño paquete de nervios que se ocultaba bajo ella, Nozomi perdía la cordura, quería que la penetrara de una vez por todas, así que mordió el labio inferior de su amante con cierta brusquedad. La joven entendió el mensaje y dio el siguiente paso, invadió la entrada de la pelipúrpura.

─ ¡AGGH! ─ Un leve dolor atacó en su interior. Eli la miraba con cierta preocupación y detuvo sus dedos.

─ ¿Estás bien? ─ Preguntó.

─ S-Sólo quédate quieta por un momento. ─

─Entendido. ─

Al poco tiempo, su cuerpo se adaptó a la invitada, supo que era el momento de seguir en la acción.

─ Ya puedes moverte, Elicchi. ─ La mencionada sonríe levemente. Un vaivén se manifiesta dentro de su ser, comenzó lento y suave, pero luego se volvió en algo frenético y salvaje. ─ ¡Ah! ¡Elicchi! ¡Ah! ─ Los dedos se tornaron rígidos, comenzó a penetrarla más a profundidad. Tanto arriba como abajo estaban unidas, se volvieron uno, no pensaban en nada ni nadie más que en ellas mismas. Tanto tiempo suprimiendo sus alocadas emociones, tanto tiempo sin poder demostrarse esos inmensos deseos ocultos que no podían saciar, todo eso llegaba a su fin en esa noche tormentosa. Seguían besándose apasionadamente, era una lucha constante de mordiscos, caricias con la lengua, pequeñas succiones, roce de labios, etc. Ambas estaban al límite, los dedos de Eli se movían alocadamente en el interior de Nozomi. ─ ¡Hmmp! ¡Elicchi…! ─ Beso ─ ¡Me… AH… Me voy a…! ─ Otro beso ─ ¡ME VENG-Hmmnng! ─ Su gemido final fue acallado por la boca de la dominante. El cuerpo de la vicepresidenta se tensó al máximo para luego liberarse y dejar que su esencia cubriera la mano de su príncipe dorado. Este último se separó de ella y saboreó cada uno de sus dedos. ─ Lo sabía, sabes mucho mejor que el chocolate. ─

─ ¡Elicchi, no lo hagas! ─ Se cubrió su acalorado rostro, que había vuelto a tomar color.

─ Quiero más. ─ Dijo con una sonrisa desafiante, con su mirada puesta en la entrepierna de la muchacha.

─ ¡N-N-Ni siquiera se te ocurra…! ─

Demasiado tarde. La cabeza de la rubia ya iba en dirección a su objetivo, la joven sacerdotisa estaba tan débil que no podía moverse del todo, no tuvo más remedio que esperar lo inevitable. Su centro fue conquistado por una lengua que derretía su alma a cada poro íntimo que acariciaba. El cálido roce de su aliento con ese lugar la hacía retorcerse de placer.

─ ¡AH! ─ Su clítoris era acariciado por unos suaves labios que disfrutaban del jugueteo de sensaciones. No pasó mucho tiempo para que fuera succionado con el mayor de los cuidados. ─ ¡ELICCHI! ─ Y al cabo de unos segundos, un nuevo clímax fue alcanzado por la joven de cabellos púrpuras.

─ ¿Se sintió bien? ─ Eli se relamió los labios, por fin había podido degustar del tan anhelado cuerpo de su diosa. La chica sólo se limitó a asentir.

─ Nozomi, te amo. ─ Dicho esto, le brindó un tierno beso en los labios. Nozomi con vergüenza al borde por lo recién experimentado, cerró sus ojos.

─ Y-Yo también te amo, Elicchi.─ Se sentía muy nerviosa, pero a la vez la mujer más feliz del mundo. Rodeó el cuello de la mencionada con sus brazos.

Eli no lo podía creer. Había podido _hacerle el amor_ a su preciada damisela. Se sentía plena, realizada.

Nozomi estaba realmente feliz. La chica de sus sueños, su mejor amiga, su persona más valiosa en todo su mundo, fue su primera vez. Desde ese momento fue proclamada como suya, su corazón, su cuerpo y alma entera ahora le pertenecían a ese príncipe de oro… Pero algo no estaba bien, no señor. Y es que él aún no estaba siendo dominado por ella. Si bien es cierto que ella pudo tocar el cielo bajo sus encantos, tenía que hacer que la rusa lo tocara tal y como ella lo hizo. Tomó una decisión.

─ Elicchi… ─

─ ¿Mmm? ─ Seguían abrazadas, con los ojos cerrados, recostadas en el escritorio.

─ ¿No crees que algo haga falta por aquí? ─ La mira fijamente a los ojos. A lo que la otra abre sus ojos, mirándola con intriga.

─ ¿El qué? ─ Frunció el ceño, extrañada.

─ Hmmm… Siéntate en esa silla y te lo explicaré mejor. ─ Una expresión de picardía se mostró. Eli no estaba muy convencida, pero obedeció.

─ Bien, es mi turno de hacerte mía, _Elichika-chan_. ─ Seguido de lo dicho, arrebató las prendas restantes de la rubia, dejándola completamente desnuda, sólo con sus medias puestas, al igual que ella.

─ N-N-Nozomi?! ─ La chica la miró sorprendida y avergonzada. Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, se colocó a horcajadas de ella y la besó salvajemente. ─ Espero que sepas mejor que el yakiniku. ─ Dando lugar a la siguiente ronda erótica…

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, dos jóvenes dormían plácidamente, abrazadas, sus respiraciones denotaban tranquilidad y quietud total, estaban cubiertas por una cómoda y gruesa manta celeste, cortesía de la abuelita rusa. La lluvia había cesado, los pájaros anunciaban el amanecer. Unos ojos azulados fueron los primeros en ver la luz del nuevo día. Eli miró detenidamente el rostro de su querida diosa de las cartas. Verla dormida con una sonrisa la hacía suspirar como idiota y su corazón casi se salía de su lugar. Besó la frente de su amante.

La mayor sintió cómo unos cálidos labios le acariciaban la parte superior de su rostro sacándola de su mundo de sueños. Lo primero que vio fue un par de ojos marinos que la miraban con ternura y amor.

─ Buenos días, Elicchi. ─ Sonrió genuinamente.

─ Buenos días, Nozomi. ─ Correspondió el gesto. ─ ¿Tuviste un buen sueño?

─ Mejor de lo que te imaginas. ─ Se rio ante el comentario.

─ ¿En serio?

─ Sip, nunca había tenido un mejor sueño que el de hoy.

─ ¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué? ─ La miró curiosa.

─ Porque estuve con la personita más especial de mi vida. Ella siempre hace que mis sueños sean más maravillosos. ─ Le dijo, acariciándole el rostro con sus manos.

─ Oh, ¿Y quién es esa persona? ─ Fingió indignación al formular la pregunta.

─ Mmm… Es a la que estoy viendo en este preciso momento. Con la que quiero pasar el resto de mis días. ─ Atrapa sus labios con los de ella suavemente.

─ Hmmp… ─ Corresponde el beso mientras sonríe. ─ Estoy segura de que esa persona también quiere pasar toda su vida contigo. ─ Se miraron como dos enamorados que hubiesen dejado de verse por años. ─ Te amo, Nozomi. ─ La abraza.

─ También te amo, Elicchi. ─ Y siguieron en la misma posición por un par de minutos más, antes de empezar el día.

Claro, después de la acción de medianoche, lograron terminar el trabajo por el que se habían quedado en la escuela. A pesar de haber dormido por unas pocas horas, sintieron que lo habían hecho por siglos y recuperaron todas sus fuerzas, pues no es lo mismo dormir solas, que con la persona que amas.

FIN.

.

* * *

Bieeeen, en realidad este fanfic lo tenía preparado desde hace una semana, pero se me había olvidado subirlo Lel.

Espero que les haya gustado, pues aún no soy muy buena con esto del lemon (a pesar de que es lo que más leo).

Tal vez se habrán puesto a pensar que debí haber redactado la parte de Nozomi tomando el rol de dominante, pero creo que este asunto es lo suficientemente largo como para añadirle algo más.  
En fin, en el próximo NozoEli que publique, haré que Nozomi tome el mando. xD

Les anuncio que un KotoUmi viene en camino! :D  
Aunque no sé si hacerlo largo, no soy muy buena redactando finales ni exagerando con la trama y esas cosas. Ya veremos uwu. Que incluya lemon o no, dependerá de mi imaginación y estado de ánimo ;w;

Chau~~! :3


End file.
